Die Alone
by Cheese-is-good
Summary: Excerpt:I'm not afraid of dying, I'm just afraid that I'll die alone.[OneShot]Excerpt:Kagome will never know how he felt. She'll never know he loved her. Because he never was that kind of person


I'm not afraid of being hurt, or dying, I'm just afraid, that I'll die alone.

I'l Die Alone

It started out as any other day. The group was lounging around in Keade's village, waiting for Kagome to return from her time. She had not once been away for so long. The gang was starting to get worried. Inuyasha espcially. She had been gone five whole days; after saying she would only stay for an hour or so. How long was an hour in her time? Inuyasha, with all his pride, refused to go and get her. But he wanted to. He also wanted to embrace her, never let her out of his sight again, but refused to let anybody, even himself, know it.

That night, Kagome still hadn't returned. Inuyasha missed her. He missed her smile, he missed Kagome, not Kikyo's reincarnation. He missed Kagome. He realized that when Kikyo came by the well, where he was waiting for Kagome to return. She started to talk to him, and he listened, but always kept his eyes on the well. After a while, her voice mixed with his thoughts, and she was only a whisper to him now. Upon realizing that he wasn't listening to her, she turned and left. She loved him,"And he's supposed to love me back." Kikyo stared at him for a while, then turned on her way.

Another day had passed, and Kagome was still absent. Inuyasha wanted to go and get her so much, but overcome by his new feelings for her, he was sure she'd react to that by sitting him. He wanted to taste her lips, pull her in close, and whisper into her ear. He wanted her to blush when he talked, like she always did. He wanted to, but he wouldn't. And he wouldn't go and pick her up. Because he would pick her up. Pick her up, and swirl her around into the air, and catch her, and show his emotions. But he couldn't. Because he's not that kind of person.

The air grew stiffly cold around the village, birds stopped chirping, children ran inside their houses with thier mothers, and Inuyasha smelled the foul scent of Naraku. It was time. The rest of the gang ran to meet him, and they all watched as a man in a monkey suit walked slowly out of the forest."But what about Kagome?"Shippo inquired, as he shot up to Inuyasha's shoulder. "What about her?" Inuyasha quietly replied, sheating his Tessaiga. "She's not here, Stupid!" Shippo replied, angrily. Inuyasha looked to the ground. 'That's right, she's not here,' Inuyasha thought. 'We were gonna do this together,' "Well then, we're going to have to do this without her!" Inuyasha yelled the last few words, and started running towards Naraku, sword drawn. Shippo fell off, and quickly ran to the safety of Kirara's back.

"Oh, Wow! What a nice sleep!" Kagome yawned, and looked at the clock. She was too late to go to school, like she had been doing for six days. Inuyasha hadn't come to get her, so she was going to go back. "That guy and his stupid pride." She shook her head, and got dressed. Souta came into her room, to bid her goodbye, and to tell her to say 'Hi!' to Inuyasha for him. "Okay Souta, now, can you go get me some Ramen from downstairs?" Souta happily obliged, knowing who it was for. He helped his big sister finish packing her things, and then walked to the well with her. "Bye Souta!" Kagome chirped, kissing her brother's forehead. She then picked up her backpack, and jumped down the well.

Climbing out of the well, was Kagome least favorite part of the trip. But she managed, and skipped off to the village. When she got there, her smile faded. The screams and cries of women and children, rung in her ears. The sounds of weapons, as men tried to save their families and friends,the voices yelling, and demons screeching, people being ruthlessly slaughtered, for pure pleasure, echoed through her head. The once peaceful village, was now in ruins, taken over by demons. Demons with no mind, or will of their own, demons who know only to kill. Naraku's demons.

Her first instincts, sent her running towards Keade's hut. She arrived there to find Keade dead. Her second instinct was to find her friends, and Inuyasha. Her eyes grew wide. Those were Naraku's demons. And where Naraku's demons are, there's always, "Naraku." Kagome hissed in a monotonus voice, much like Kikyo's. And wherever Naraku was, Inuyasha would go after him, to avenge Kikyo. Kagome was in hysterics. The trauma, loss of a friend, smoke, and stench of death had made her so upset. She ran around the village, frantically looking for her friends, and any survivors that were left. She didn't find any. There were children clinging to their mothers, and men hunched over their familes. They were all dead. And there was nothing Kagome could do to help.

Kagome, still looking for her friends, always afraid that she'd find Shippo amongst the rubble, or Miroku, dead because he was protecting a bunch of ladies. But she never did. She found worse. While walking aside the riverbank, she seen a light. It was large, and seemed to overwhelm everything. She had to cover her eyes, so she would not go blind. And then she sensed the jewel. The Shikon No Tama. She ran towards it, afraid of what might be right over the hill. But she didn't have to even make it over the hill. She seen Naraku's dead body instantly. She stopped in her tracks. The bright light looked like the backlash wave, so she naturally assumed Inuyasha had killed him. And how right she was. So she ran over the hill, to congragulate her best friend, and tell him about the village.

She seen Shippo first. Flying high above her head on Kirara, lay Shippo. A small Shippo, who wasn't moving. Her hand moved to her mouth, as she ran in the direction Kirara was going. She eventually came across a clearing, finding Miroku and Sango holding hands. Palm to palm. Naraku was really dead. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone. Looking to her side, not very far away from her, Kirara came down, and transformed. Shippo blinked, and Kagome ran over to make sure he was alright. "Shippo! Are you alright?" Shippo looked up at Kagome, and jumped into her arms. "He's dead! Naraku's dead Kagome!" Kagome smiled. It felt good to smile. She walked over to Miroku and Sango, who each gave her a big hug. They were all okay. Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Inu- "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome didn't want to know. She could already know the answer.

The group split up, and started looking for Inuyasha. Kagome found him. He was lying on the ground, clutching a deep gash that almost went all the way around his torso. Kagome was immediatly at his side, calling for the others as well. "Inu, Inuyasha," She gazed at his face, covered in dirt and his own blood. His pain showed all over his face. He strained just to open his eyes. "Ka-gome, I-" Inuyasha winced as he tried to talk. He could see the tears in her eyes. "I'm, not afraid of dying, it's just,-" Kagome was suffering, seeing him in pain. He hated to see her sad. But did he have any other option?"just that, I'm afraid, I'll die, alone." Yes, he could see she was crying. He could feel her soft tears against his face, and they felt so nice.And he could could see the tears in her eyes. Her deep brown eyes, overflowing with emotion. Overflowing with sadness. And he wanted to cry too. But he's not that kind of person.

And He wanted to taste her lips,

pull her in close,

and whisper into her ear.

He wanted her to blush when he talked,

like she always did.

He wanted to,

but he wouldn't.

He wanted to pick her up,

and swirl her around into the air,

and catch her,

and show his emotions.

But he couldn't.

Because he's not that kind of person.

He's not that kind of person.

He wasn't that kind of person.

Kagome will never know how he felt.

She'll never know he loved her.

Because he never was that kind of person.

-Letitia Sherry


End file.
